Eu desejo
by B. and the Jetts
Summary: Bella sabia que era estranha, não gostava de ganhar nada em seu aniversário, muito menos de festas, mas... Talvez, só talvez, ela estivesse realmente apaixonada por este presente. Pena que ele vivia dentro de uma lâmpada e não conseguia parar de chama-la de mestre...


Sua alegria era tanta que contagiava.

"Jacob!" ela exclamou aguda e alta, fazendo seus pais rirem mesmo estando em outro cômodo "Como sabia? Como conseguiu?"

Jacob riu, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos longos e escuros.

"Eu te conheço, Bella. Esse era provavelmente o único presente que eu poderia te dar que você não reclamaria."

Ele tinha razão. Isabella odiava ganhar presentes, odiava surpresas e mais do que tudo, odiava que a chamassem pelo nome de batismo.

"Simplesmente incrível!"

"Quem? Eu?" Jacob perguntou, sorrindo da forma mais charmosa que conseguia.

"Não, a lâmpada" ela respondeu distraidamente, os olhos grudados no interior da caixa forrada com papel de seda azul escuro.

Nem a própria Bella conseguia entender porque gostara tanto da antiga lâmpada, mas não pode evitar ficar maravilhada desde a primeira vez que a viu na vitrine do pequeno antiquário em Port Angeles. Só mesmo Jacob para saber que ela não poderia recusar aquele presente.

"Ah, Jake..." ela suspirou, subindo os olhos para o rapaz de pele avermelhada "É perfeito!"

Jacob encarou os olhos castanhos da amiga. Ele sempre adorara os olhos dela, tão grandes e expressivos, olhar para eles era quase a mesma coisa que ler a mente dela, e só ele tinha esse dom. Infelizmente para Jake, esse dom o deixava muito bem informado de que ela não fazia idéia de que ele adoraria um beijo como agradecimento.

E não um beijo no rosto.

"Eu sei!" ele riu e se jogou no sofá ao lado dela, esticando o braço no encosto, lhe dando mais liberdade para brincar com os longos fios do cabelo de Bella.

"Ah é" ela riu "Esqueci que você também é perfeito!" e deu um tapa no braço dele de brincadeira.

Quando se voltou para o amigo, ela percebeu o olhar lânguido que ele lhe lançava e como sempre fez, fugiu, se levantando rapidamente.

"Nós ainda vamos sair mais tarde?" perguntou apressadamente, tentando distrai-lo.

"Vamos sim..." ele respondeu a contragosto "Ben e Angela vão nos encontrar em Port Angeles."

"Eles não vão fazer nada, né? Eu não quero festa!"

Jacob levantou as mãos, com as palmas viradas para Bella.

"Não estou envolvido, só te comprei a lâmpada!"

Ela gemeu, esfregando os olhos.

"Vou tomar banho..." resmungou, sabendo que não haveria escapatória das garras festivas de seus amigos "Te vejo mais tarde?"

Se inclinou e beijou rapidamente a bochecha de Jake, em seguida correndo para o refúgio de seu quarto.

Fechou a porta e olhou mais uma vez para a lâmpada em suas mãos. Era igualzinha a todas que vira em desenhos animados durante a infância, dourada, com um longo bico, uma pequena alça, porém a sua possuía intrincados desenhos em volta da tampa. Bella os percorreu com as pontas dos dedos imaginando o que significariam.

Suspirou e se jogou em sua cama, sem coragem de sair de casa. Na verdade agora que sabia, ou imaginava, os planos de seus amigos, até a coragem de tomar banho lhe faltava.

Colocou a lâmpada entre as coxas, sem querer se separar completamente dela e se esticou até alcançar uma camiseta no pé da cama, então se moveu para trás, fazendo com que seus pés parassem de tocar o chão, tirou a camiseta e deixou suas costas baterem no colchão, aproveitando os segundos de silêncio. Aniversários são uma droga.

Enquanto ela se remexia e encarava o teto, demorou a notar o que estava acontecendo.

Da lâmpada, ainda firmemente presa entre suas pernas, estava saindo uma luz intensa, lhe dando um brilho incandescente. Uma fumaça cinza, escura e densa começou a escapar do bico estreito, fazendo Bella saltar para trás, assustada.

Quando seus olhos se fixaram na lâmpada brilhante, ela não teve força para tentar mais nenhum movimento de fuga. Aquilo era incrível demais.

A fumaça saia sem interrupções e se empilhava no ar, começando a tomar uma forma, o que era simplesmente impossível, mas pensando bem, o que naquela situação _não_ era impossível?

Ela havia acabado de esfregar uma lâmpada velha com as coxas e agora algo estava _realmente_ saindo de lá de dentro!

Quando tudo parou, Bella não sabia o que olhar primeiro, então se contentou em ficar de queixo caído. Ele, o produto final da fumaça, também não disse nada, só olhou de volta, parecendo tão surpreso quanto ela e isso não era pouco.

Respirando fundo, Bella fechou os olhos e sacodiu a cabeça, tentando se acalmar. Isso só podia ser algum tipo de alucinação causada por açúcar. Sua mãe nunca soube fazer nada na cozinha, ter deixado que ela fizesse o bolo para seu aniversário idiota não fora uma boa idéia. E ficou cor de rosa demais.

Abrindo os olhos lentamente, ela seguiu a lâmpada, o leve rastro de fumaça clara que saia de lá até o peito nu do homem parado a sua frente, flutuando no ar.

O choque inicial passou e sem ele vieram as perguntas, mas nem uma palavra foi dita por Bella, já que ele, também parecendo ter saído de seu próprio transe, começou a falar.

"Me libertaste" ele disse numa voz baixa, quente, feita de veludo líquido "Pertenço a ti agora, mestre. Tens direito de desejar o que quiseres." completou baixando a cabeça e fechando os olhos.

A massa desordenada que era seu cabelo cobriu parcialmente seu rosto, Bella se esticou na direção dele tentando distinguir a cor, era claro demais para ser castanho, escuro demais para ser loiro e castanho e loiro demais para ser ruivo. Como tudo mais naquele momento, nem a cor daquele cabelo fazia sentido.

Cobre, ela decidiu, mas só porque aloirado-amorenado-arruivado era longo demais.

Enquanto Bella continuava sua inspeção, ajoelhada na cama e se esticando ao máximo para poder enxerga-lo por completo, ele abriu os olhos e a encarou, parecendo confuso. Ela se sentiu completamente comum e sem graça quando seus olhos castanhos encontraram os verdes dele.

"Oi..." ela sussurrou, sentindo o rosto queimar de vergonha, mas não soube dizer se era porque foi pega espiando ou pela proximidade dos dois.

"Sim, mestre?" ele perguntou, sua voz acariciando a pele dela.

Bella riu, desviando o olhar. Mestre...

"O que é você?" ela tinha uma idéia bem clara sustentada por filmes da Disney e tardes de desenhos envolvendo urubus trapaceiros, ratinhos brancos e lâmpadas supostamente mágicas.

Ele piscou os olhos verdes uma, duas, três vezes, claramente confuso e um pouco constrangido.

"Um gênio."

Enquanto ela considerava o que estava acontecendo, o gênio aproveitou para olhar em volta, qualquer coisa para desviar o olhar de sua nova mestre. Ele já havia visto muitas mulheres em sua longa existência, mas essa a sua frente o deixara sem palavras.

Ela não tinha a idéia de corpo perfeito como as outras tinham, ou passaram a ter uma vez que ele lhes realizara o desejo, mas isso a deixava muito mais real aos olhos dele, ela era macia, sedosa, e estava usando tão poucas roupas! Ele não conseguia entender do que adiantava cobrir as pernas completamente se usaria apenas aquela coisa para cobrir os seios.

Provavelmente tinha passado tempo demais dentro daquela lâmpada.

Forçou o olhar pelo quarto, mas não conseguia deixar de enxergar o jeito que os longos cabelos dela escorriam por seus ombros, contrastando com sua pele pálida.

Lutou para reunir o máximo de sua concentração. O quarto era pequeno, as paredes pintadas de lilás, quase completamente cobertas por prateleiras cheias de livros.

"Então... Eu posso pedir qualquer coisa?" a garota perguntou, fazendo com que ele se voltasse e encontrasse seu olhar inquisidor mais uma vez.

"Quase tudo." ele recordou de forma automática, mas antes que pudesse recitar as regras ela continuou.

"E você é um daqueles gênios bacanas ou daqueles maus que exigem que os pedidos sejam impossivelmente detalhados?"

O gênio abriu a boca, mas não sabia o que falar. Nunca pensara sobre si mesmo com alguém mau, ele apenas realizava os desejos daqueles que o libertassem temporariamente de sua lâmpada.

"O que queres dizer?" perguntou por fim, rendido.

"Bom..." ela se ajeitou na cama, sentando com pernas de índio "E se eu te pedisse muito dinheiro? Você faria aparecer uma fortuna aqui no meu quarto? Ou mataria um membro da minha família pra eu receber a herança?"

Ninguém nunca tinha pensado em perguntar isso. Ninguém nunca havia pensado duas vezes, se tinham uma chance para fazer um desejo, qualquer que fosse, o fariam no mesmo instante e danem-se as conseqüências.

"Eu não mato" foi o que ele respondeu.

A garota considerou um instante, batendo o indicador no queixo, distraída.

"Qual seu nome?" ela perguntou e mais uma vez ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

"Meu nome será aquele o qual quiser, mestre." com isso ela riu.

"Não me chame de mestre!"

"Mas..." a testa dele se franziu, fazendo com que ela sorrisse "És minha mestre."

"Não..." ela franziu o nariz "Me chame de Bella!"

"Bella?" o gênio repetiu, sua expressão contorcida, como se estivesse fazendo algo errado, era assim que ele se sentia.

"Isso!" Bella sorriu.

Ele ainda não estava certo, mas se apenas chamá-la pelo nome a faria tão feliz, não podia ser algo tão ruim assim.

"E qual o seu nome?" ela perguntou.

"Eu... Não tenho nome..." ele desviou o olhar, ainda mais constrangido.

"Ah. Mas... do que quer que eu te chame?"

"O que eu... _quero_?"

Essa era uma pergunta estranha. Ele não queria nada, ele deveria atender às vontades dela.

"É!" ela concordou com a cabeça, ainda olhando para ele atentamente "Que tal..." desviou o olhar, girando o pulso enquanto pensava "John? Ou Dean!"

O gênio não disse nada, apenas a encarou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"Não?" Bella perguntou e coçou a cabeça "Mark, ou talvez Louis..."

"Qualquer um destes estará perfeito" ele se apressou em dizer, um tanto aflito.

Ela franziu a testa, não era essa a resposta que estava procurando, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo mais, sua mãe bateu na porta do quarto.

"Bella?"

"É minha mãe!" Bella exclamou baixinho "Se esconde!" pediu ao gênio que voltou para a lâmpada "Pode entrar mãe" falou normalmente, saltando da cama e começando a pegar a muda de roupa.

"Só quero saber que horas vai sair" sua mãe perguntou, parada no batente da porta entreaberta.

"Ainda tenho que tomar banho."

"Tudo bem então, querida, só nos avise antes de sair, tudo bem?"

"Claro!" Bella abriu um sorriso forçado, mas sua mãe sempre foi distraída demais para perceber suas expressões.

Uma vez sozinha novamente, Bella sentou-se na cama, colocou a lâmpada no colo e abriu a tampinha.

"Gênio? Ainda está aí?" perguntou se sentindo um tanto boba.

"Sim, mestre" a voz dele respondeu, mas dentro da lâmpada não havia nada.

"Ela já foi, pode voltar!"

Assim que as palavras foram ditas, ele já estava lá, com seus olhos brilhantes. Bella o examinou por um instante, e achou que ele parecia mais relaxado, podia ver suas expressões, sua curiosidade em relação às coisas de seu quarto, mas não gostou do fato de que ele evitava olhar para ela.

"Eu tenho que tomar banho porque vou sair" ela explicou e ele concordou com a cabeça, baixando o olhar para o chão "Quer ir comigo?"

Dessa vez os olhos dele saltaram para seu rosto.

"Ir contigo?" a surpresa estampada no rosto dele a fez sorrir.

"É! Vai ser meio bobo, vamos pra Port Angeles passear, talvez ir no cinema, mas... Quer ir?"

O gênio franziu a testa, sem saber o que responder. E se tudo aquilo fosse um teste? Ela esperava as respostas erradas e o puniria assim que tivesse a chance. Mas suas palavras pareciam tão verdadeiras. Ele estava confuso.

"Tudo bem." Bella falou, se levantando "Vamos fazer o seguinte... – ela coçou a cabeça, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado por medo de que ele voltasse a se retrair "Eu vou tomar um banho e enquanto isso você decide, pode ser?"

Ela esperou a resposta, mas só recebeu um olhar desconfiado. Só então notou que estava só de sutiã, sabia que deveria sentir vergonha, mas ele não parecia nem nota-la como mulher mesmo. Bella supôs desde o princípio que ele deveria ser como anjos, sem sexo, apenas com um exterior perfeito. Com mais um olhar para ele e um suspiro ela entrou no banheiro e encostou a porta. Não é porque ele não tinha sexo que ela também ia ficar com a porta aberta.

Ao ouvir o barulho do trinco, o gênio se permitiu relaxar mais uma vez, e olhou em volta, absorvendo os detalhes. Quanto tempo se passara desde a última vez que teve um mestre? Julgava que muito. As coisas pareciam diferentes demais.

Ouviu a voz de sua mestre, de Bella, vinda detrás da porta por onde ela passara e de onde vinha barulho de água.

"_I'm a genie in a bottle baby, gotta rub me in the right way honey_" ela cantou "_I'm a genie in a bottle baby, come, come and let me out_"

Havia um livro aberto em cima do criado mudo ao lado da cabeceira da cama de ferro. O gênio correu os olhos pela página, mas não tocou em nada.

O lugar era agradável e aconchegante, completamente diferente dos salões amplos e austeros, cobertos de riquezas, pajens e dançarinas onde conviveu com seus antigos mestres. Ele não sabia o que fazer enquanto esperava, já que não recebera ordens específicas, então, com as mãos entrelaçadas nas costas, continuou a olhar, acompanhado pela estranha canção que a mestre entoava.

Bella saiu do banheiro usando apenas uma camiseta azul, que apesar de lhe chegar até o quadril, era ajustada, deixando bem clara a linha de sua cintura. Apesar de ele poder ver a estampa zebrada que ela usava para cobrir a feminilidade, o gênio sentiu-se ainda mais confuso com essa época e suas roupas tão estranhas. Agora ela cobria o tronco, mas deixava as pernas à mostra? Desviou o olhar rapidamente, e engoliu a seco. Não sabia se ela gostaria de ter suas pernas sob o olhar dele, mesmo que elas estivessem completamente descobertas e fossem realmente atraentes. Ele engoliu a seco de novo.

Completamente alheia à discussão mental do gênio, Bella puxou uma calça jeans preta de seu guarda-roupa e a vestiu, seguida das meias ¾ coloridas que ganhara de sua mãe.

"E então?" ela perguntou enquanto puxava a meia direita até o joelho "Já sabe do que quer que eu te chame?"

Ele tentou pensar rapidamente, ainda um tanto distraído tentando ignorar que ficara um pouco decepcionado ao descobrir que não poderia ver mais as pernas de sua mestre, e seus olhos repousaram no livro aberto e um dos nomes escritos lhe veio.

"Edward" respondeu cuidadosamente, observando a reação dela.

"Eu gosto desse nome" ela comentou distraidamente, arrumando a barra da calça por cima das longas meias "E quer ir comigo?"

"Se for o que desejas."

Não era a resposta que ela queria.

"Eu adoraria, mas quero saber se _você_ quer. Se preferir ficar e... Sei lá, dormir ou ler, também não tem problema, eu volto em algumas horas."

O gênio, agora Edward, não queria ficar sozinho, nem mesmo naquele quarto aconchegante, mas também nunca teve vontade de ficar perto de qualquer um de seus mestres anteriores. Apesar de Bella aparentar ser realmente gentil, ele ainda tinha grande receio e os anos lhe ensinaram a não confiar. Mesmo que suas cicatrizes já estivessem quase completamente invisíveis, ele ainda se lembrava da dor de cada uma delas.

Ao perceber a expressão guardada dele, Bella suspirou e deu de ombros.

"Você é quem sabe" resmungou enquanto ajoelhava no chão, procurando seus tênis embaixo da cama.

"O que eu teria de fazer?" ele perguntou tão silenciosamente que Bella quase não teve certeza de que algo havia sido dito.

"Bom..." Bella sentou na cama e coçou a cabeça "Se divertir?" sugeriu calçando o pé esquerdo "Não vai ser a coisa mais empolgante, mas acho que seria legal sair um pouco da lâmpada, dar uma volta, você sabe."

Na verdade Edward não sabia.

"Realmente posso ir?" ele perguntou, cheio de uma esperança quase infantil.

Bella girou os olhos e riu.

"Dá pra você ficar com pernas?" apontou a parte do corpo dele que se transformava em uma suave fumaça que seguia até a lâmpada "Não que eu não ache isso um má-xi-mo" ela pontuou as sílabas, sem poder conter o sorriso "mas _algumas_ pessoas podem notar."

Quando um leve sorriso fez o canto dos lábios de... qual era o nome mesmo? Ah. Edward. Edward quase sorriu. E Bella quase saltou de alegria.

De repente, a ligação entre ele e a lâmpada desapareceu e onde não havia nada, agora apareciam pernas. Longas pernas, cobertas por uma calça preta, de cintura alta, tecido leve e pés descalços. Assim que Edward ficou completo, se curvou, apoiando um dos joelhos no chão, baixando a cabeça e o olhar.

"Não, não!" Bella correu na direção dele "Por favor, levanta!"

Assim que os dedos dela entraram em contato com os ombros dele, Bella sentiu como se levasse um choque. Ele era tão... real. Era idiota pensar que o gênio seria de qualquer outro jeito, mas ainda assim ela não conseguiu evitar ficar surpresa.

Edward levantou o olhar para ela, dessa vez realmente confuso. Franziu as sobrancelhas e encolheu um dos ombros instintivamente, esperando algum golpe.

"Me perdoe" pediu, baixando o olhar mais uma vez.

"Edward..." ela sussurrou, ajoelhando na frente dele "Eu já disse, não sou sua mestre! Prefiro ser sua amiga."

A cabeça dele se levantou num estalo.

"Minha... amiga?"

"É!" ela sorriu, e levantou, fazendo com que ele a acompanhasse "É meu aniversário e eu vou sair com os meus amigos, se você vai junto, é um deles, entendeu? Eu quero mesmo que você se divirta!"

Bella tentou não pensar em como ele parecia ainda mais bonito agora que não estava flutuando na sua frente. Sua pele parecia dourada, especialmente em comparação com a pele pálida dela, e pra quem passou tanto tempo vivendo no equivalente árabe de uma lata de sardinhas, ele era bem forte também... E meu Deus, como era alto!

"Sim, Bella."

A maneira com que ele disse, parecia apenas um substituto para 'sim, mestre', mas teria de servir por enquanto.

"Precisamos de roupas pra você..."

"Roupas?" ele repetiu, olhando para sua própria calça.

"É..." ela concordou, distraída mais uma vez, se virando de costas, em busca de alguma coisa "Uma camiseta, uma calça jeans... Tênis definitivamente. Acho que as roupas do meu pai vão ficar largas demais em você... e se minhas calças te servirem eu me mato, então é melhor nem tentar!"

Ela não viu, mas dessa vez, Edward não tentou disfarçar o sorriso.

"Achei!" Bella exclamou para si mesma, puxando uma revista de uma das prateleiras "Precisamos de alguma coisa assim..."

Ela abriu numa página e mostrou a ele uma foto de Hugh Jackman, sentado com as pernas abertas, usando uma calça jeans preta, camisa branca de botões, completamente encharcado. Edward franziu a testa, não entendendo porque deveria ficar molhado, mas assentiu.

"Acho que vou falar com Jacob" Bella continuou falando, mas não parecia dirigir as palavras a ninguém em especial "Ele vai me encher de perguntas, mas ele sempre foi chato mesmo..."

Quando se voltou mais uma vez para Edward, ele estava exatamente com as roupas da foto, inclusive, estava todo molhado.

O queixo de Bella caiu tanto que ela chegou a sentir uma pontada no maxilar. Não achou que fosse possível, mas seu gênio estava ainda mais incrível que o próprio Hugh Jackman. E isso era algo definitivamente impossível.

Ele esperava silencioso pela aprovação dela e Bella sabia que deveria dizer alguma coisa, mas falar parecia estar além de qualquer uma de suas habilidades nesse momento.

"Ahm... Por que..." ela limpou a garganta, fechando os olhos por um instante "Por que está molhado?" sentiu o rosto esquentar com a pergunta, mas ignorou o constrangimento.

"Não era isso que queria?" Edward perguntou, encolhendo os ombros novamente "Era isso que me mostrou, me perdoe." completou rapidamente, se ajoelhando mais uma vez.

"Ei, não! Levanta, por favor..." ela pediu, suavizando a voz "Eu só queria uma roupa parecida, você não precisava ficar molhado também."

Edward concordou e no instante seguinte estava seco.

"Assim está bom?" o desejo de aprovação estava claro em sua voz.

"Perfeito!" ela exclamou e não podia estar sendo mais sincera "Então... Você pode mudar fácil assim?"

"Sim, Bella."

"E assim?" apontou outra foto aleatoriamente, sem tirar os olhos dele, queria muito ver a transformação.

Mas tudo aconteceu num piscar de olhos e agora ele estava usando uma camiseta justa preta e calças camufladas. Bella decidiu que ninguém deveria vê-lo assim nunca – ninguém além dela – então, soltou o ar lentamente pelas bochechas, sentindo que ele estava ficando desconfortável com o olhar intenso que ela lhe lançava.

"É" ela começou, esganiçada e limpou a garganta "Acho que a primeira roupa era melhor."

Não, não era, mas Edward seria atacado em Port Angeles vestido daquele jeito! E se alguém tivesse que atacar o gênio, esse alguém seria ela mesma.

Depois de folhear um pouco mais a revista, encontrou sapatos para que ele completasse a roupa e uma vez pronto, Edward era de longe mais bonito que qualquer um fotografado nas páginas. Talvez fosse atacado de qualquer jeito.

"E agora?" ele perguntou e Bella sorriu ao perceber como ele parecia animado.

"Agora vamos sair!"

Abriu a porta do quarto e encontrou o caminho livre. Desceram as escadas em silêncio, mas Bella torceu o nariz ao notar que ele era realmente silencioso, enquanto ela, por mais que tentasse ainda parecia um caminhão desgovernado com um motorista bêbado.

"Me espere na porta, tudo bem?" Edward concordou, com um brilho divertido nos olhos verdes e desapareceu pelo corredor "Mãe! Pai! Estou saindo!"

Ela tentou fazer uma saída rápida e discreta como Edward acabara de fazer, mas sua mãe estava ao seu lado na mesma hora.

"Divirta-se, fofinha!" sua mãe disse animada como sempre e lhe deu um abraço apertado.

"Claro, mãe..." Bella resmungou, sem conseguir respirar direito.

Quando abriu a porta, deu de cara com Edward encostado no batente, os cabelos cor de fogo mesmo na fraca luz do sol, o olhar distraído, as mãos nos bolsos.

"Quem é esse?" a mãe perguntou, com um sorriso bobo cruzando o rosto.

"É o Edward! Meu amigo." Bella disse rapidamente, tentando escapar de um interrogatório.

"Não vai me apresentar?"

"Edward, essa é minha mãe!"

E antes que o gênio pudesse abrir a boca, sua mestre o arrastou para longe.

"Tchau, crianças!" ainda ouviram da animada mãe.

Contra todas as expectativas, Edward começou a rir. Uma risada baixa e contida, é verdade, mas ainda assim deixou Bella exultante.

"Ainda bem que se divertiu!" ela disse, com falsa irritação.

"Me perdoe." ele sorriu, de cabeça baixa, espiando a expressão dela de soslaio.

"Você deveria parar de pedir desculpas."

"Não posso. E se eu fizer algo que não seja de seu gosto?" Edward parecia um tanto aflito.

"Se você fizer alguma coisa errada, o que eu duvido, você é perfeito," ela teve a impressão de ver o rosto dele corar "eu te digo, tudo bem? E você também."

"Eu também?"

"Me fala se eu fizer algo que você não gostar!" Bella explicou, enquanto buscava as chaves de seu carro no bolso.

"Não fará nada assim..." ele foi murmurando cada vez mais baixo "És perfeita."

As chaves escaparam dos dedos dela e aterrissaram no chão com estardalhaço.

Os dois se abaixaram ao mesmo tempo e suas mãos se tocaram. Trocaram olhares e sorriram.

Dentro do carro, Edward mal parecia conseguir se controlar para não sair apertando todos os botões, mexendo em todas as engrenagens do painel.

"Vai..." Bella riu "Pode mexer." mas ele simplesmente negou com a cabeça.

"Não tens nenhum desejo?"

Ah ela tinha desejos, mas o horário ainda era impróprio para falar deles.

"Acho que vou pedir dinheiro pros meus pais... Quero que eles não tenham que se preocupar mais com nada disso e possam se divertir."

"E para você?"

"Não sei..." ela deu de ombros "O que você pediria?"

"Eu?" ele pareceu chocado com a pergunta.

Bella concordou, mas Edward não disse mais nada.

Começando a ficar incomodada pelo silêncio, ela ligou o rádio e a música tomou o ambiente. Edward esticou a mão lentamente na direção dos botões, e Bella notou que até mesmo suas mãos eram bonitas.

"Bracelete legal!" ela comentou, tentando puxar assunto de novo.

Também não tinha notado que ele usava um bracelete preto em volta de cada pulso, era tanta coisa pra pensar que a primeira vista, aquilo parecera banal.

Edward baixou os olhos para seus pulsos, então esfregou os braceletes desconfortavelmente.

"Obrigado." murmurou.

"Veio com a roupa?" Bella continuou, sem notar a expressão de dor de Edward "Eu não tinha reparado."

"Não... Essa é a minha marca."

"Como assim?"

"Estes são os grilhões que me mantém escravo da lâmpada."

Falando desse jeito, os braceletes não eram nem um pouquinho legais.

"Eu não sabia... Quer dizer, eu nem tinha pensado que você poderia ser..." Bella tropeçou pelas palavras, sem saber como terminar a frase sem parecer idiota "Desculpa."

Edward arregalou os olhos na direção dela, completamente espantado.

"Por que estás me pedindo perdão?"

"Por não prestar mais atenção" ela deu de ombros, realmente se sentindo culpada "Deveria saber que..." ele começou a abanar as mãos, aflito.

"Não, não, Bella!" ela parou de falar e ouviu "Não tens obrigação de perceber nada sobre mim, não sou digno de teus olhos."

"Ah, por favor..." ela desdenhou, dando um tapa no ombro dele "Amigos, Edward. Lembra?"

"Sim, Bella" 'sim, Bella', 'sim, mestre'... Havia alguma diferença?

Resolvendo ignorar o jeito dele, Bella sorriu, fazendo Edward relaxar e sorrir de volta. Ele parecia tão tímido, tão desacostumado a sorrir.

"Você vai conhecer meus amigos. Precisa saber umas coisas."

Ordens. Finalmente! Com isso ele sabia lidar.

"Sim, Bella."

"Jacob é o maior pé no saco! Vai te encher de perguntas. Eu vou tentar responder a maioria por você, mas sinta-se à vontade pra mentir, só... Mantenha acreditável. Se não eu vou esquecer!"

"Entendo..." Edward falou devagar, esticando a palavra, incerto.

"A Angela é um amorzinho, tenho certeza que vai gostar dela! O Ben é namorado da Angela, ele é bem calado, não que dê pra falar muita coisa com o Jake por perto... Mas o Ben é super legal! Tem hora que você me lembra ele."

Edward assentiu antes de voltar a falar.

"Por que?"

"Não sei... Você é quietinho... Só fala quando tem certeza, parece com ele."

Bella disse tudo com um sorriso distraído e Edward entendeu como um elogio.

"E como devo agir?"

"Do que?"

"Com seus amigos. Como prefere que eu me comporte?" ele parecia extremamente interessado nessa resposta, virou o corpo na direção dela o máximo que conseguiu com a restrição do cinto de segurança.

Bella aproveitou a parada em um sinal de trânsito e encarou o gênio. Esqueceu o que deveria dizer por um instante e se pegou apenas admirando o jeito que o sol iluminava o rosto dele, deixando seus olhos com um toque de dourado.

"Acho que você pode ficar tranqüilo quanto a isso."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Só seja você mesmo!"

Antes de se voltar para a frente, Bella ainda percebeu a expressão de Edward congelar em choque.

E agora? O que ele poderia fazer? Ele não sabia simplesmente agir, precisava de ordens.

"M-mas..." limpou a garganta após gaguejar e Bella sorriu.

"Se não quiser falar, não diga nada. Mas fale o que quiser, sempre. Se achar algo engraçado, ria! Seu sorriso é tão bonito, pode ser uma ótima resposta quando estiver na dúvida."

Ela não acreditava que teve coragem de dizer que o sorriso dele era bonito.

Ele não acreditava que alguém como ela poderia achar o sorriso dele bonito, então se permitiu abrir um sorriso, se sentindo um tanto bobo, mas sem poder evitar.

"Lá estão eles!" Bella apontou e Edward virou imediatamente "Argh... Trouxeram presentes." reclamou mais para si mesma do que para ele.

Edward abriu a boca, mas ficou em dúvida se deveria falar.

"Vamos..." ela incentivou sorrindo "É pra falar quando você tá afim."

Ele franziu a testa, mas resolveu arriscar.

"Você não gosta de ganhar presente?" perguntou devagar e Bella notou que dessa vez ele falou quase como um adolescente, disfarçando a coisa respeitosa.

"Eu não gosto dessa... Sei lá, obrigação de me dar alguma coisa. Só de eles terem aparecido, eu já fico feliz."

A nova mestre era definitivamente estranha, Edward nunca encontrara ninguém assim, e já havia encontrado muitas pessoas.

Bella estacionou a caminhonete e viu Edward lançando um último olhar para o painel. Ela sorriu. Como ele era curioso.

Quando desceram, os olhos dele aumentaram como se tentassem engolir tudo o que alcançavam e Bella acabou enlaçando o braço dele.

"Pode olhar!" ela riu quando ele se voltou assustado "Eu te guio."

Edward tentou negar, mas sua curiosidade foi atraída por um vendedor de algodão doce.

"BELLA!" Angela gritou e correu na direção da amiga "Parabéns!" a abraçou e cochichou "Parabéns mesmo, ele é lindo!"

"Cala a boca, Ange!" Bella riu "Angela esse é o Edward."

"Oi, Edward!"

O gênio sorriu, tímido, encolhendo os ombros de leve.

"Oi, Angela."

Angela cutucou Bella com o cotovelo nas costelas, um gesto tão simples que significava muito. Algo nas linhas de 'Ai meu Deus, me segura se não eu termino meu namoro e roubo o senhor Olhos-Verdes de você!', pelo menos foi o que Bella entendeu, então apertou um pouco mais o braço de Edward.

"Eu sei que você não gosta de presentes e blá, blá, blá, mas é a sua cara e eu não consegui _não_ comprar!"

Bella pegou o embrulho e fez uma careta engraçada para Angela. Edward riu baixinho, o que fez as duas garotas sorrirem.

"Para de monopolizar a Bella e o namorado!" Jacob gritou vindo na direção dos três e Angela mostrou o dedo do meio, sem se voltar na direção do garoto.

"Está com ciúmes, Jake?" Bella riu e recebeu um olhar questionador da amiga, que notou que ninguém negou que Edward era o namorado.

"Não, Bells, eu sei que você é minha mesmo!"

"É, nos seus sonhos" Ben comentou, desviando o olhar, falsamente distraído.

Angela e Bella explodiram em gargalhadas, Edward apenas assistia a tudo, cheio de interesse, mas sempre sorria quando a mestre ria.

Os amigos conversavam sem parar e tudo parecia perfeito até que os olhos de Edward encontraram um rosto familiar. Cabelo loiro e olhos ferozes. Ele não podia estar lá, não deveria estar _vivo_. Edward engoliu a seco e deu um passo para trás enquanto o homem sorria e acenava na direção dele.

"Você está bem?" Bella perguntou atraindo a atenção do gênio por apenas um instante, mas ao voltar a procura-lo, o homem não estava mais lá.

Edward tentou sorrir, mas sentia os cantos da boca puxando para baixo em desgosto "Estou."

"Vamos?" o sorriso dele ficou um pouco mais real enquanto Bella indicava o caminho com a cabeça.

Assentindo, Edward começou a andar ao lado dela, lançando mais um olhar para onde o homem estivera e rezou para qualquer um que pudesse ouvi-lo pedindo para ter pelo menos um dia, _aquele_ dia.

Depois, mesmo se aquele homem pusesse as mãos nele novamente, tudo teria valido a pena.

Bella sorriu e ele teve certeza.

_Por favor, só um dia._

* * *

**N/A.:** Uma oneshot com o final em aberto pra atiçar a criatividade/curiosidade de vocês!

Suuuper antiga (de quando eu achava que pontos de exclamação eram os únicos pontos que existiam) e diferente do que eu escrevo normalmente.

Espero que curtam!


End file.
